Songs of Twilight
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: A bunch of cool songs that deal with the Wonderous World of Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Songs of Twilight

Author's Note: I don't own anything. These are all songs I think deal with Twilight. I am going to try to fit a story in each but if I can't or if it is just too similar to another, I'll just leave the song. This is just a story to inspire us all (and mostly me when I can't think of what to write) and is just a cool collection of songs dealing with things from Twilight. I will organize with the Table of Contents and whenever a new song is added, the Table of Contents will be updated.

Table of Contents

1. I Won't Say I'm In Love

2. 7 Things


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Does it look like I own anything? Twilight is the property of the wonderful amazing Stephanie Meyers. The song 'I Won't Say I'm In Love' belongs to exclusive right of Disney. Again, Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers and the song belongs to Disney.

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am updating my Enchanted story right now. School has been evil and taking up all my time (when I wasn't just being lazy).

I Won't Say (I'm In Love)

**_If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that_**

I cried silently, looking at the Stars in the moonlit sky. It was nights like these that reminded me the most of Edward. Too be honest actually, almost everything reminded me of Edward nowadays and it makes it hard to do anything. The pain just keeps coming again and again and again, over and over. It's been getting slightly better but I don't like pushing it and it is walking a thin line. One push is all it would take to knock me off. My personal sun, savior, and everything, Jacob Black, is wonderful but he is getting a little too friendly. Can't he see that I can't love him? I love Edward and I can't get over that. He doesn't deserve a girl like me who can only give part of herself.

**_Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of_**

Everybody seems to think I'm in love with Jacob Black. Just because I think of him all the time, am always with him, need him, want him, doesn't mean...oh who am I kidding? Of course it does. But it is not right, not right at all.

**_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh  
It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love  
(Oooooh ooooh oooh)_**

But I shall never say it. I shall never be able to love again. My heart was taken when Edward left, all there is left is an empty hole where it used to be. I love Jacob but I just can't give him all of me. He deserves someone who can totally reciprocate his feelings and give all of herself to him, not a broken down toy someone threw away like me. But I still can't give him up...

**_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out_**

**_My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh_**

Love gives someone the power to heal or break you. Make you one...or make you nothing at all. Edward took my heart and my soul when he left, all that was left of me is mostly an empty shell with the broken leftover pieces. It isn't fair but then, when is life ever fair? But life must have some grudge against me and any happiness I can obtain. I meet Edward and we fall in love. But then he decides he doesn't want me anymore and leaves, leaving me forever human alone. Jacob my savior is a freaking Werewolf and the Vampire Victoria is out to get me. And I am head-over-heels in love with my Werewolf Jacob, yet still in love with Edward. But what if Jacob imprints on someone? Would I be able to survive him leaving me alone too? He's the only thing that makes the hurt go away, the pain to stop hurting. My peace is hanging on a precarious balance and Jacob leaving me will cause an unstoppable slide.

**_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya Hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back?_**

I don't love him like that! I don't I tell you! He's my best friend and only that! Why don't you believe me? But Jacob does make it hard to keep away from him...he makes me happy. But I won't won't won't! I LOVE EDWARD!

**_Woah  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
You're doing flips read our lips you're in love_**

No, yes, no! I love him! But like a brother! No, I love him more than that! Ugh, why is life so confusing and complicated. But I can't hurt him like that but I can't stay away.

**_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say I'm in love_**

**_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love  
You're doing flips read our lips you're in love_**

**_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love_**

**_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love_**

**_Ooooooh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in...love_**

But even so, I can't and won't say 'I'm in love' again. Are you okay with that? I know you know that we both know that we are in love and maybe someday when I get over Edward I can finally give myself over to you completely and say what you want to hear.

**_Sha la la la la la...(sigh)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: N0, I of course do not own Twilight or any of the songs that I borrow. Twilight is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer and the song '7 Things' is a Miley Cyrus song. **_

_**Author's note: Lol, listening to music always gives me inspiration so that's why I'm writing these things. In addition, they are also cool types of one-shots. I'm not usually a songfic writer (or regular song writer for that matter) but I'll do my best. Read my other stories! (I'm putting Jamie Flanders on suspension as I'm writing too many other things and I'm not feeling it right now.) Especially Rising Darkness, which is my definite favorite story and the one I feel I wrote the best. **_

_**This is all human and Bella gets mad when she sees Edward kissing Rosalie. **_

**"7 Things"**

**I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared**

I stood in the hallway, unable to believe what I was seeing. Edward Cullen had his lips plastered all over Rosalie Hale! And that wasn't the worst part. The worst was he was definitely enjoying it as was that stupid pretty bubblehead Rosalie. I definitely expected this of her, trying to seduce Edward, considering her shady reputation and the rumors floating around about her sleeping around, but not of my (scarily) traditional Edward. I couldn't believe this. I couldn't watch anymore. Angrily, I turned around and ran off, fat wet tears streaming down my face as I sobbed broken-heartedly.

Edward tried to call me later but I ignored all his calls. I also ignored the texts, emails, and the paper-notes that he threw at me during all of class instead of attentively paying attention like he usually does. He finally gave up and realized he was getting nowhere when he got in trouble, the teacher had finally noticed Edward throwing paper notes at me half-way through the class, and stopped. At lunchtime he again tried to stubbornly try to talk to me AGAIN but I brushed him off and sat with my friend Jacob and talked with him who I haven't seen in a while. For some reason Jacob hated Edward and vice versa, I'm not quite sure why but I have a sneaking suspicion it might have something to do with me, so Edward stayed away from us. Thank goodness. I was beginning to be tempted to get a restraining order on Edward; he either can't take a hint that I DO NOT WANT TO SEE HIS LYING CHEATING FACE AGAIN, or is ignoring it. Most likely ignoring it.

**It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
Now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear  
The 7 things I hate about you**

After school, I tried to make my way to my car but was stopped by the sight of Edward leaning against my truck. I was tempted to leave the truck and just walk home but then I would have to leave my truck here and walking in the rain for half an hour in the pouring rain wasn't going to be fun. Sighing, I resigned myself to talking to Edward and angrily stomped over to him.

"What," I seethed, "do you want?" Edward looked at me with sad eyes.

"Why are you avoiding me? I tried to talk to you yesterday and today but you talked to that dog Jacob instead." I rolled my eyes at the dog comment. That was rich, considering it was Edward who was making out with that pretty cheerleading popular bubble-headed stupid Rosalie who is well known to sleep with other guys.

"You don't know?" I asked semi-calmly, but I could feel the anger in me start to rise.

"No." Okay, I admit that did it. I unleashed the full force of my torrential anger down upon him.

"YOU. DON'T. KNOW?! I'LL TELL YOU! IT WAS BECAUSE I SAW YOU MAKING OUT WITH THAT BUBBLEHEAD ROSALIE! THAT'S WHY! YOU CHEATED ON ME! WHY DO YOU THINK I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU? AT LEAST JACOB IS NOT A DOUBLE-TIMING TWO-FACED LYING BOYFRIEND! MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE CHOSEN HIM INSTEAD!" Edward stared at me, shocked by my angry outburst. I surprised myself as well. Usually I am a quiet and mild person, and rarely ever angry, and never at Edward.

"Wha-what? You saw that?" he asked shame and self-remorse filling his bright green eyes. I nodded.

"No duh. It's kind of hard to miss standing there right in the middle of the hall."

"I didn't mean too. I didn't mean too. You know I would never love anyone but you." Edward said to me, sounding serious and sincere. But that was what he had said before he had kissed Rosalie Hale and he didn't mean it then so I guess he doesn't mean it now.

"No, you did. I saw you. You were enjoying it. We're done. It's over, understand. I will never be able to trust you again wondering if you're kissing some other person saying the same things you say to me. For all I know, you could be dating multiple girls who you tell all the lies you told me. That explains why you never let us get close. Because you were with someone else and you wanted a toy to play with. Well, I won't be a toy anymore Edward. Goodbye." Pushing my way past Edward, I got into my truck and pulled away. Wanting something to take my mind off of what just happened and Edward and Rosalie, I flipped to a random station and it was '7 things' by Miley Cyrus.

_**Chorus**_**  
The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry**

**  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you**

Wow, there is an irony there. I turned on the radio to a random station to try to not think about Edward and everything but I hit a song that brings it all back to mind. Go figure.

Edward is vain. Not vain vain you know but just…vain. If that even makes any sense. Because I'm kind of confusing myself now just thinking about it. Anyways, he's just so smart and perfect and…ugh. He doesn't act it but he's just so perfect all the time, straight A student, valedictorian, captain of the track, basketball and baseball teams; class president, etc. And he has such a way with girls. He has always been polite and uninterested until he saw me. He is the epitome of chivalry. It always made me feel…like I'm not enough. That I'm not worthy of his attention and love. I guess I am not as he cheated on me with Rosalie but still, he could have at least told me instead of leading me on like that! He has played me all along.

Maybe he has been playing with everyone all along? What is underneath the mask of the man who calls himself Edward Cullen? Because one thing I know for sure about him is that he is a person of many faces and disguises. He is polite, respectful, and charming; he's angry, jealous, biased (against my friend Jacob); he drives WAY above the speed limit, he's chivalrous, self-centered, egotistic, modest, he's…

Stop think about Edward, Bella! You are not supposed to think about him! Ugh, I'm still thinking about him! Why can't I stop? 'Because you love him' an inner voice in me says and I angrily tell myself to shut up and no I certainly don't. I hate Edward. Hate him! Why is he still in my mind and why am I STILL THINKING ABOUT HIM??

**It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
And when you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here**

That night I was awakened by a tapping on my window. I sat up on my bed and saw Edward looking at me, balancing precariously on a tree limb. I was tempted to just leave him out there but he's never going to stop following me so I might as well find out what he wants.

"Why are you here at 11:00 at night?" I hissed at him after opening the window and letting him through. He was covered with marks where the bark slashed his skin and there were holes in his clothes as well.

"I want to apologize. In person. Especially since you're not even going to read my notes or listen to me on the phone or at school so I had to come to you."

"You know my dad Charlie is the Police Chief right and that if I call him up and he finds you here, you can be arrested, right? Because I could easily say you were breaking and entering or here to do bad things to me or something." I said with a slight smile at the thought of perfect Cullen behind bars, where he belonged.

"Bella, please, listen to me. I'm begging you to just hear me out and if you decide to wake your dad, then fine. But I love you, and only you and I want you to know."

"Fine then," I growled. "This better be good though or I am definitely calling my dad and sending you to prison."

"Bella, I did kiss Rosalie in the hall. That is true. Rosalie used to be a former girlfriend of mine before she became what she is now. Rosalie had decided to get back together with me but I told her no and that I was in love with you Bella. She, being Rosalie, did not take that so well so she kissed me." Edward explained. I let that process in my brain for a moment then asked the most important question.

"Did you enjoy it? I saw you enjoying it!"

"No, Bella, I most certainly did not enjoy it. Because as beautiful as she is, she's nothing compared to you. You are the most beautiful thing ever to me. The reason why I enjoyed it was because in my mind, it was not Rosalie who was kissing me. It was you Bella. Saying how much you loved me, wanted me…" I stared at him. Was he telling the truth? Looking into his green eyes, I saw the answer written in them, the vulnerability and openness. Edward was telling the truth.

_**Chorus**_**  
The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you**

**And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like**

**The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I want to be  
With the one I know  
And the 7 things I like the most that you do  
You make me love you  
You do (oh)**

I looked at Edward, his tousled messy bronze hair, his (now) ripped pair of blue levi jeans, his green eyes, taking everything in. He was stunning. He was amazing. He loved me. And I loved him.

"Edward…I love you too," I said finally after a long looking at him. He grinned and came over to me, pressing his warm full lips against me and then he was kissing me, and I…I loved Edward.


End file.
